


Full of Surprises

by GalahadThePure



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: It's Waver's birthday at Chaldea and with the help of Master and several other servants, Iskandar arranges a surprise party for his lover. Little does he know, Waver has some surprises for him!A cute, fluffy birthday party that turns into a kinky mess.





	1. Chapter 1

     Iskandar paced down the dimly lit halls of Chaldea. It was comfortably silent, as most of the other servants and staff were still asleep in their rooms. While he would have enjoyed being in their position, Iskandar could not afford to waste any time today. After all, your lover’s birthday only comes once a year.

     “Let’s see: milk, eggs, sugar, flour…” Iskandar read off his list, making his way to the kitchen, “I wonder if Master has any decorations I could set up in the dining hall? I suppose I could ask her once she awakens.”

     As he approached the steel doors of the kitchen, he noticed the lights were on inside and a pleasant aroma wafted from the room. To his surprise, he wasn’t the only one awake at this early hour. He opened the door to discover Emiya, Raikou, and Boudica hard at work in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the staff. Emiya artfully folded tamagoyaki with cooking chopsticks while Raikou boiled dashi for miso soup and Boudica chopped vegetables.

   “So this is what it’s like to watch the masters at work,” Iskandar commented.

     Raikou turned around and smiled gently, “Oh my! Good morning Iskandar, dear. What has you up so early today?”

     “If it’s not too much of an imposition, I would like to use the kitchen,” he explained.

     “I don’t see why not,” Emiya responded, “There’s plenty of room. Don’t mind us.”

     “Do you need any help with anything?” Boudica offered.

     “Perhaps,” Iskandar said earnestly, “I’m unfortunately not very well versed in baking. The closest thing I’ve made to a cake is baklava, and I could only do so with the help of Euminedes. Have any of you ever made a birthday cake before?”

     Raikou nearly dropped her ladle, “Birthday cake? Is it master’s birthday today?”

    “Don’t fret Raikou. Master’s birthday isn’t for another few months,” Iskandar chuckled. “Today is Waver’s birthday. I was hoping to throw him a surprise party.”

     Boudica blushed reminiscently, “Throwing a party for your lover. That’s so romantic of you Iskandar. It takes me back to when I would bake pastries for my childrens’ birthdays.”

     “Wait,” Emiya paused, “you intended to cook enough for a party by yourself?”

     “Not quite,” Iskandar explained, “I do have the Ionioi Hetaroi for aid. If I needed assistance I could always bring some of my army in to ask for help.”

     “That seems pretty taxing,” Emiya responded, “I thought your Noble Phantasm consumes a lot of mana.”

     “It does, but I can always use my own mana instead as to not put master at risk,” he said, “I’ll be fine. I’ve done so once before and I can do so again.”

     “Why don’t you let us be your army?” Raikou insisted, “The three of us can whip up an incredible feast for tonight. We can even get Marie to help with the cake. I think it’s so sweet to surprise your lover like that, and Waver works hard for all of us at Chaldea. I think we all owe him something. Let’s make his birthday one he’ll never forget!”

     “I truly appreciate the help,” Iskandar smiled, “Thank you.”

   “How about we make him a special breakfast?” Boudica suggested, “There’s nothing more romantic than breakfast in bed made by the one you love!”

     “That’s an excellent idea,” he replied, “I’ll start boiling water for his tea.”

***

     “-ning”

     Waver’s eyes fluttered open. Though hazy at first, his vision eventually focused, allowing him to see Iskandar kneeling down next to him with a tray of delicious looking food in hand. Eggs benedict, bacon, black tea, assorted fruits, toast and jam, all complete with a flower in a small decorative vase; it all looked and smelled exquisite.

     “Good morning,” Iskandar whispered, planting a kiss on Waver’s forehead.

     Waver yawned and stretched before kissing him back.

     “Good morning,” he replied sleepily, “What’s all this?”

     “Just some breakfast. I thought you’d enjoy it.”

     “How kind of you. Did you make this yourself?”

     “I had some help from a certain expert of Britannian cuisine.”

     Iskandar set the tray down and Waver picked up the cup of tea. It was still hot, but the fragrant taste reminded him of home.

     “Darjeeling, 2nd flush,” he said, “Am I right?”

     “You know far more about tea than I do,” Iskandar replied, “I just chose the one that I thought you’d enjoy the most.”

     “You know me well then. Darjeeling is one of my favorite kinds of tea.”

     As Waver continued to sip at the tea, Iskandar picked up the fork and knife and cut into the eggs benedict. Rich yolk flowed from the soft egg like lava and soaked into the crunchy English muffin and juicy ham beneath.

     “Open wide,” Iskandar said, holding the forkful of food up to Waver’s mouth.

     Waver bit into the savory egg dish and chewed happily, “It tastes just as delicious as it looks. Thank you again for breakfast.”

     Iskandar smiled and kissed him on the cheek, “Anything for you. Now you enjoy your breakfast. Unfortunately master called me in for a meeting, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

     “You can’t stay a little longer?” Waver asked, popping a fresh blackberry in his mouth.

     “I wish I could, but master said it was urgent.”

     “Very well… I’ll see you soon.”

     Iskandar gave Waver one more quick, chaste kiss on the lips before leaving the room. Of course the “urgent meeting” was a lie, but he did need to see Master to talk about the surprise party. He headed to her room and knocked gently on the door to let her know he had arrived. The door slowly opened to reveal Gudako still in her pjs and half asleep.

     “Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?” she murmured.

     “It’s 9 AM,” Iskandar replied.

     “Like I said, ungodly hour,” she retorted, “Couldn’t you come to wake me up around noon?”

     “I’m sorry to wake you from your hibernation but I have some important favors to ask of you.”

     “Hmmm… Ok… I’m awake enough now, come inside.”

     Iskandar ducked under the doorway into Gudako’s cluttered room. Manga and clothes were strewn across the floor, but she merely kicked the mess out of the way as she walked.

     “What did you need Iskandar?” Gudako asked, “If it’s extra phoenix feathers, I’m trying to gather as many as I can. They’re just so hard to find…”

     “It’s not about that, master,” Iskandar chuckled, “Today is a pretty special day and I was wondering if I could enlist your help.”

   “SHOOT IS NEROFEST ALREADY?” Gudako asked, suddenly very awake.

     “No, no, it’s Waver’s birthday.”

     “Oh thank god. I was worried I didn’t have enough time to raise Euryale… But I gotta tell him happy birthday! I owe him a lot since he was with me since Fuyuki.”

     “Well, I’m trying to throw him a surprise party tonight at the dining hall. I’ve already enlisted the help of several other servants. Would you be willing to join the cause?”

     “Sounds good to me! I’m always down for a good party! What do you need me to do?”

     “Well first, I need to know where the party decorations are located.”

     “Oh you can just ask DaVinci for those. I’m sure she has a bunch in her workshop. Anything else I can do for you?”

     “Ideally, the party will be around 6 PM. That is a lot of time for Waver to possibly find out what’s going on.”

     “So you need me to distract him?”

     “That’s the idea.”

     “Leave it to me! I can take him to farm for materials. That should keep him busy for a while.”

     “Make sure to bring plenty of golden apples.”

     “I gotcha. Good luck preparing for the party!”

     With Gudako’s assistance confirmed, Iskandar made his way to DaVinci’s workshop to ask for decorations and possibly enlist the help of more servants and staff.

***

     Waver looked impatiently at the empty tray. What was taking Iskandar so long? He was grateful Iskandar had thought of him enough to make him breakfast for his birthday, but he wished he could spend more time with him. Before long, he heard a knock on his door. Eagerly he got out of bed to answer it, only to see his master Gudako standing in the hall.

     “Good morning professor,” she smiled, “Hope you’re not busy today because I’m gonna need your help gathering materials.”

     He rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I was just waiting for Iskandar to get back he…”

     “Iskandar?” Gudako interrupted, “Sorry Waver, I had to send him off for important business. I’m afraid he won’t be back until dinner.”

     “Oh…” Waver replied, disheartened. It looked like he wouldn’t be able to spend his birthday with the one he loved. As a college professor, he was used to working on his birthday and not getting home until late, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He shook his head. Iskandar definitely cared about him. It wasn’t his fault that master sent him out on a mission, it was just poor timing. They could always celebrate when they both returned tonight.

     “Just let me get ready,” Waver said, “I’ll meet you at the Chaldea Gate.”

     As he shut the door, Gudako grinned ear to ear.

     _“He doesn’t suspect a thing!”_ she thought, _“Professor, you’ll be in for a surprise tonight!”_

***

     “A little more to the left!” DaVinci instructed.

     Cu stretched out as far as he could from the ladder to pin the other side of the banner reading “Happy Birthday” onto the wall. He could already feel his balance faltering.

     “Just a bit more!” she said.

     Cu sighed and stood on his toes to reach the designated spot. As soon as he pinned it, he felt the ladder shake beneath him and came tumbling to the ground.

     “Ouch… shit…” he cursed, “Well, is it aligned ok now?”

     “Hmm…” DaVinci rubbed her chin, “Maybe it does need to go a little to the right…”

     Cu rolled his eyes, “Are you kidding me?!?”

     Iskandar laughed happily. Gudako was right to suggest he talk to DaVinci. Not only did she give him plenty of decorations, but she also helped convince even more staff members and servants to join in setting up for the party. While Cu and DaVinci worked on setting up the banner, others were hard at work to prepare the dining hall for the guest of honor. Jack and Nursery Rhyme cut out paper dolls to decorate the tables and hang on the walls. Osakabehime wrapped presents beautifully while Shakespeare and Hans passed around cards for people to sign. Mozart volunteered to be the DJ and started setting up his equipment to “blow the roof off of this place.” Meanwhile, Drake and Shuten Douji, with their vast knowledge of liquor, were discussing what kind of cocktails (and mocktails for younger servants and their underage master) to serve. While everyone else set up, he figured he should check on the cooking crew to see how they were doing with tonight’s dinner and dessert. He entered the bustling kitchen, eager for a taste testing. Marie had just pulled the cake out of the oven and set it down on the rack to cool.

     “Bonjour Monsieur Iskandar,” she smiled, “I’ll ice the cake in a little bit. It’s too hot right now. I don’t want the frosting to melt.”

     “It smells incredible,” Iskandar said, his mouth watering.

     “I’m glad you think so,” she beamed, “It was my first time making a red velvet cake, but it’s not too different from the gateau au chocolate in France! I think it turned out well.”

     “Keep up the great work,” he praised.

     “Iskandar, would you mind tasting this?” Raikou asked, beckoning him over to her station.

     He walked over to see Raikou stirring a thick liquid in a saucepan.

     “I’m not too familiar with British cuisine,” she confessed, “The closest thing we have to a meat pie in Japan is a steamed bun. Did I make this gravy correctly?”

     She held out a spoon filled with the warm brown sauce for Iskandar to taste. He sipped the sample of gravy and a smirk stretched across his face.

    “It is excellent,” he said, “But a word of warning for everyone on cooking duty. Waver has a very low spice tolerance so, it pains me to say this, season tonight’s food with very little pepper.”

     “Goodness,” Raikou replied, disappointed, “Well it can’t be helped. As long as I can use salt and garlic, I can still create something with great flavor.”

     “How does Waver like his beef?” Emiya asked, “The prime rib is in the oven right now and I recommend rare to mediu-“

     Iskandar sighed, “Well done…”

     Emiya looked insulted, “I… I guess I can just throw his cuts back in the oven before serving…”

     “I see Waver has the palate of a true Englishman,” Artoria said, sneaking nibbles from the different foods being prepared, “I’m content with anything so long as it tastes good.”

     “Artoria, would you mind helping me pick out some wine for tonight?” Iskandar asked.

     “I would, but shouldn’t I stay here?” she replied, “I am the official taste tester after all.”

     “I say you go with him,” Boudica said, trying to shoo her out, “We’ll be fine.”

     “Are you sure you’ll be fine without…”

     “YES,” all of the cooks shouted.

   “Alright then,” she ceded, “Lead me to the wine cellar, King of Conquerors.”

***

     “This is the ultimate formation of the Great Tactician, Unreturning Formation. Break it if you can,” Waver shouted, locking the enemies in place.

     Thanks to the stun, curse, and lowered defense, Nero could easily clear the wave of enemies with her Noble Phantasm.

     “Master, are we almost done?” Waver asked, “It’s getting pretty late. We haven’t even had time for lunch.”

     “Hol’ on,” Gudako mumbled, her mouth full of golden apple, “Wemme check ‘da time.”

     Gudako swallowed her mouthful of fruit and looked at her smartphone to see if she got the text from DaVinci that they were ready. Almost like clockwork, the text came in.

_“We’re ready for you to bring him back! ;)”_

     “Great job today,” Gudako smiled, “Now let’s head back to Chaldea. I’m starving, so I think we should hit the dining hall as soon as we get back.”

     “Finally…” Nero sighed, “I’m so hungry umu…”

     Gudako signaled to start the Rayshift back to Chaldea. A blue light flashed and the party was soon transported back to the halls of their stronghold.

     “Now let’s go get some dinner,” Gudako said, practically pushing Waver forward.

     “Master, what’s this about?” Waver asked.

     “I’m just…” Gudako started, trying to avoid suspicion, “REALLY hungry! Now let’s hurry over to the dining hall!”

     “Ok?” Waver replied.

     When they reached the door to the dining hall, Waver opened the door to see all the lights were off. Suddenly, the room went bright.

     “SURPRISE!” everyone shouted, “Happy Birthday Waver!”

     Waver blushed and looked away bashfully, “I… I don’t know what to say… Master did you plan this?”

     “Nope,” Gudako smiled, “You have your boyfriend to thank for this.”

     Iskandar grinned proudly. He approached Waver and pulled him into an embrace, kissing him lovingly.

     “Do you like it?” he asked.

     “Y-you idiot…” Waver responded, “You didn’t have to do this… My birthday isn’t that special… But, thank you.”

     “I’m sure you’re probably hungry,” Iskandar said, “Emiya, Raikou, and Boudica cooked your favorites!”

     “It’s finally time to eat?” Artoria asked, salivating.

     “Yes,” Waver answered happily, “Lets eat.”

     The chefs and staff brought out platters of their delectable creations. Cornish pasties, prime rib with au jus, roasted potatoes with garlic, cheese fondue, fresh salad, warm, buttery dinner rolls, and for dessert, a beautiful red velvet cake with crème cheese frosting.

     “You really did all of this for me?” Waver asked.

     “We all did,” DaVinci said, “You’re a vital member here at Chaldea Waver! But above that, you’re family.”

     “Family?” Waver replied, happy tears welling up in his eyes, “Thank you. Thank you all for this.”

     “I love you Waver,” Iskandar smiled, “Happy Birthday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut demons

     Waver gulped down another one of Shuten’s cocktails. His face was bright pink from the alcohol flush and he giggled giddily.

     “God, I fucking love you so much Iskandar,” he mumbled, leaning onto his chest, “You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world.”

     Drake snickered, “Perhaps the cocktail was a bit too much for him. We might have to cut him off after that one.”

     “Oh he’s fine,” Shuten giggled, “Let the man unwind. It’s his birthday after all.”

     “You look like you’re having fun,” Iskandar said to his drunken boyfriend, pulling his long hair out of his face.

     “Yeah, I’m having lots of fun. I love you,” Waver hummed.

     “I love you too Waver,” Iskandar replied, “But that’s the twelfth time you’ve told me in the last few minutes.”

     “Well that’s just how much I love you!” he laughed happily.

   Iskandar couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Waver was gone. Iskandar had never seen Waver this drunk before, but at least he was a giggly, lovey-dovey drunk.

     “I’m so lucky to have you,” Waver slurred, “I would have been happy just playing video games and fucking, but you did all of this for me. I’m so happy.”

     “You’re so cute when you’re drunk,” Iskandar smiled, kissing Waver on the forehead.

     “Hey, I’m not cute! But I am drunk,” he laughed, “We’re gonna have so much sex tonight.”

     “Shhh… You’re being a little loud Waver. I don’t want you to get embarrassed.”

     “I don’t care. You’ve got such a nice big cock and everyone should know it.”

     Drake had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

     “Oi, Waver is he really that good in the sack?” Drake asked, holding back laughter.

     “He’s fucking amazing,” Waver replied, “He’s hung like a horse and knows where all of my good spots are. Plus he eats ass like a champ and god, Iskandar why aren’t you inside of me right now.”

     Whiskey almost came out of Drake’s nose from laughter.

     “Well Waver we’re at your party and you’re very drunk,” Iskandar said earnestly.

     “So? I wanna fuuuck,” he whimpered.

     “Drink some water,” Iskandar ordered, “Sober up and then we’ll see.”

     “Meanie…” Waver pouted.

     “Bonne Anniversaire Waver!” Marie said, bringing over the red velvet cake, “Shall we sing him happy birthday?”

     “I think that’s a good idea,” Iskandar replied, “he should probably get some cake in him.”

     “I’d rather have something else in me,” Waver winked.

     Marie looked away embarrassedly, “I-I’ll go get the candles…”

     It seemed like there was no winning with Waver. He was hopelessly horny and even more hopelessly drunk. Not that Iskandar minded seeing his normally shy and reserved boyfriend talk dirty to him in public. Iskandar was actually quite grateful they decided to go with tablecloths because he could feel himself tenting under his clothes.

     Marie soon brought the gorgeous cake out to Waver’s table and placed it in front of him. Iskandar lit the candles with a match and everyone gathered around to sing.

     _“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Waver. Happy Birthday to you!”_

     Waver took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and Iskandar grabbed a knife to cut the cake.

     “You get the first choice,” Iskandar said, “What piece do you want?”

     “Hmmm…” Waver pondered.

     A mischievous grin spread across his face. He reached down and grabbed at Iskandar’s erection.

     “I want this piece,” he said seductively.

     Iskandar felt himself break into a cold sweat. Waver was being so provocative tonight. He wanted to bend him over the table and fuck him in front of everyone until he saw stars, but he knew that would be far too humiliating to his lover. With all of his willpower, he held himself back and cleared his throat.

     “Is a corner piece good?” he choked.

     “Mmkay…” Waver responded.

     Iskandar cut off the piece and handed it to Waver.

     “Wait a second,” Waver interrupted, “You’ve got some frosting on your hand.”

     Waver grabbed Iskandar’s hand and wantonly licked the icing off, wrapping his tongue around his fingers and sucking them.

     “Marie, would you mind cutting the rest of the cake?” Iskandar asked.

     “O-of course,” she replied awkwardly.

     As soon as Marie took the rest of the cake away to divide up for the other attendees, Iskandar turned to his hammered lover only to see that he had disappeared. He suddenly felt warm breath against his crotch and looked down to see Waver fiddling with his armor to free his erection.

     “Oh? What might you be doing?” Iskandar asked, intrigued and aroused.

     Waver planted a kiss on the tip of Iskandar’s cock, “Just helping myself to some dessert.”

     He parted his lips to suckle on Iskandar’s pulsing cock, licking up the drooling precum from the tip. Waver bobbed his head down the shaft, taking it further down his throat. Iskandar ran his fingers through Waver’s long brown hair, tugging at it to elicit muffled moans from his lover. Waver had gotten very good at fellatio. He grunted in pleasure as Waver savored his cock, eagerly licking and nipping at it.

     “Ok, I think that’s enough boy,” Iskandar ordered, yanking Waver from his cock, “You’re so needy tonight. It would be rude of me to not give you what you want.”

     Iskandar signaled Waver to get out from under the table and sit on his lap. Discreetly, he pulled down Waver’s pants. His eyes bulged and his cock twitched. Under his slacks, Waver was wearing a lacy black thong.

     “Well what do we have here?” Iskandar growled, pulling the scanty fabric aside to slide a finger into Waver’s hole.

     “I-I thought I’d surprise you when you got back,” he whimpered.

     “It looks quite becoming on you.”

     Waver’s breath hitched as Iskandar slid another finger inside of him, pressing into his sensitive prostate.

     “F-fuck…” he muttered, “We-we’re really going to fuck here… in front of all of these people…”

     “They’ll never know if you’re quiet,” Iskandar whispered seductively in his ear, “But I bet that’s what you wanted, isn’t it Waver. For everyone to see you completely come undone by my cock. Are you excited for everyone to see you like the whore you are? Or are you going to be a good boy and stay quiet?”

     Waver felt the blunt tip of Iskandar’s member nudging at his entrance. He bit his lip as Iskandar pushed inside in one thrust. Waver gripped tightly at the tablecloth as he felt Iskandar’s massive length pulsing inside of him.

     “That was easy,” Iskandar teased, “You were fingering yourself a lot today, weren’t you boy?”

     “Mmm… y-yes…” he whined, “I… I wanted to be fucked… I couldn’t help myself.”

     Iskandar thrust upward into Waver’s hole, making his breath hitch. Waver wanted to cry out, it felt so good, but that would let everyone in the room know that he and Iskandar were shamelessly having sex in the middle of his own birthday party.

     “You just enjoy yourself,” Iskandar said, nibbling on Waver’s sensitive earlobe, “I’ll make you feel really good. Try not to scream too loud, boy.”

     Waver looked around the hall nervously. Fortunately, it seemed like no one noticed what they were up to, but it took all of his strength to not moan from all of the pleasure. To think, he and Iskandar were fucking like animals in front of all of these other people. Waver would have never thought he’d do something this dangerous, but he supposed that’s why people called alcohol “liquid courage.” As good as this felt, he hoped to god no one would notice.

   Iskandar however took this as a challenge. Secretly, he’d always wanted to have sex with Waver in public. In comparison to his previous lovers, Waver was by far the most vanilla. He wanted to conquer Waver’s fears and insecurities and broaden his horizons, but most importantly, he wanted to show off how cute Waver was in bed. Iskandar reached around to grab Waver’s cock, straining and leaking against the fabric of his lingerie. Waver couldn’t help himself and cried out. Several heads turned.

     “Waver, are you ok?” Gudako asked, concerned.

     Iskandar grinned shrewdly and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

     “I-I’m fine,” he whimpered, “J-just trying to sober up.”

     “Your face is looking a little red,” she commented, “Maybe you should drink some water.”

     “Th-thanks… I’ll keep that in mind, Master, oh fuck…” Waver cursed.

     Iskandar slammed into Waver’s prostate. He couldn’t take it anymore.

     “M-master, I’m sorry,” he cried, “I-I guess I’m not feeling that well after all. Would you mind leaving?”

     “Ok Waver,” she said, confused, “Happy Birthday.”

     The party slowly started to disperse, but Iskandar maintained his relentless attack on his sweet spot. Waver winced and covered his mouth to muffle his moans. It felt too good. After what seemed like a century, the last guest finally left.

     “Well, looks like we’re alone now,” Iskandar winked, “A shame. I was hoping to defile you in front of everyone.”

     Waver looked back to his lover with heavy lidded eyes, “Now that they’re gone, strip me and fuck me properly.”

     “As you wish. It’s your birthday,” Iskandar growled.

     He pulled out of Waver’s hole and lay him down on the table. The front of his panties were wet with precum and Iskandar noticed they weren’t the only lingerie Waver was wearing. He stripped off his blazer and shirt, and pulled Waver’s pants down all the way to reveal frilly garters connected to lacy, black thigh highs. He was a bit disappointed Waver didn’t have a matching bra, but the lingerie still complimented his fair skin. He could get used to seeing Waver like this. Waver blushed and looked away.

     “Stop staring, it’s embarrassing,” he said.

     “I see you’re back to your sober self,” Iskandar commented, “I’m gonna miss the slutty, drunk Waver.”

     “Oh dear god,” Waver said, “Please don’t tell me I said anything too embarrassing.”

     “Nothing too bad,” Iskandar teased, “other than telling everyone how big my cock was and how badly you wanted it inside of you.”

   Waver went completely red and covered his face in shame.

     “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he laughed.

     “SHUT UP!” Waver retorted.

     Iskandar bent over to kiss Waver’s flushed face.

     “I know what will cheer you up,” he purred, pressing his cock back inside of him.

     Waver shivered as he felt Iskandar slide inside again. He felt Iskandar’s heavy breath against his ear.

     “And you can be as loud as you want now,” he whispered lustfully.

     Iskandar folded Waver’s knees to his chest and began rocking his cock rhythmically into his eager hole. Waver wrapped his arms around Iskandar’s broad shoulder’s to bring him closer for a sloppy kiss. As they separated, Iskandar peppered kisses on his face, cheeks, and neck, eventually making his way to his ears.

     He began to sing in his deep, husky voice, “Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Waver. Happy Birthday to you.”

     Iskandar’s voice sent a shiver up his spine and his insides started to squeeze down around Iskandar’s member.

     “Faster,” Waver begged, “Faster and harder… I want you to fuck me…”

     Iskandar complied, thrusting deep inside of Waver’s ass and making him scream in pleasure. His light kisses turned into bites along his neck and collarbone, leaving bright red marks that stood out vibrantly against his pale skin. Waver’s breathing grew harder and faster and his vision turned white as Iskandar pounded his insides. Heat pooled in his groin and every one of Iskandar’s thrusts lit sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He was close.

     “I-Iskandar…” he mewled, “I-I’m gonna…”

     “Me too Waver,” Iskandar grunted, “Come for me.”

     Waver threw his head backed and shrieked in ecstasy as he came all over his panties and chest. Right as he was about to cum as well, Iskandar pulled out, spurting his hot seed all over Waver’s face and chest.

     Waver squinted as he rubbed cum out of his eyes, “What was that for? You could have just cum inside. Do you want me to go blind?”

     “It’s your birthday,” Iskandar responded, “I figured I should frost you like the sweet cake you are.”

     “Very funny,” Waver remarked, “Now will you clean me up?”

     “Oh… Oh my…” a voice said from the kitchen doorway.

     Waver froze, he forgot all about the servants who were on kitchen staff. Emiya, Raikou, Boudica, and Marie stood shocked before him and Iskandar.

     “How…” Waver stammered, “How much did you see?”

     “All of it,” Boudica responded.

     “Monsieur Waver,” Marie stuttered, shocked, “I’m amazed you can fit something that big… in…”

     “Why didn’t you use a condom?” Raikou scolded, “I’d never let Kintoki risk getting a disease from unprotected sex.”

     “Fret not,” Iskandar smiled casually, “Both Waver and I are completely clean, right boy?”

   Waver was beet red.

     “Umm, boy?” Iskandar asked.

     “Don’t look at me…” he said shamefully.

     “There’s nothing to be ashamed of boy,” Iskandar comforted, “You put on quite a show for them to say the least.”

     “Well, um,” Emiya said awkwardly, “We best be off.”

     “I’m such an idiot,” Waver whimpered, tears starting to flow from his eyes.

     “Waver don’t cry,” Iskandar consoled, “Everything’s ok.”

     “No it’s not! They’re going to go around telling everyone I’m a pervert.”

     “None of them seem like the kind to spread gossip.”

     “They looked disgusted. I’m disgusting.”

     Waver felt a sharp flick on his forehead. As he moved his hands to cover the now forming bump, he came face to face what Iskandar.

     “Who cares what others think?” he scolded, “You’re beautiful in my eyes. And think of all of the people who came together to help throw a party for you. I adore you Waver. You are loved. You are a wonderful human being. So please, don’t put yourself down like this.”

     Iskandar wiped away Waver’s tears, cleaned him up, and dressed him before picking him up princess style and carrying him out of the room.

     “Overall did you still have a good birthday?” Iskandar asked.

     “I wish we could have spent a little more time together, but yes,” Waver responded.

     “Well, the night is still young. Is there anything else you would like?”

     “Could we go back to our room and take a bath?”

     “As you wish.”

     Iskandar kissed Waver gently as he carried him off to their room. Waver rest his head on Iskandar’s shoulder. He really was grateful to have such a loving boyfriend.


End file.
